The present application relates generally to an adjustable hinge assembly, and in particular to an adjustable hinge assembly that can be used with a vehicle deck lid or other vehicle closure.
Typically, in automotive vehicles, the various closures are mounted with hinges that may be adjustable in order to assure that the closures are maintained flush with adjacent body structure when in their closed positions. For example, a pair of adjustable hinges is commonly provided to support a rear deck lid of a sedan body style of an automotive vehicle. Such adjustable hinges are typically mounted to vehicle body structure below the rear window, adjacent to a trunk opening, and include hinge straps that are attached to the deck lid and pivot relative to the body structure. Since it is desirable to have the deck lid flush with the surfaces of the adjacent quarter panels when in the closed position, different types of adjustment mechanisms have been employed in the hinge assemblies to allow for adjustment of the deck lid relative to the vehicle body structure.
The adjustable hinge assemblies for these various deck lid hinges, however, have drawbacks that make them less than ideal. For example, the hinge adjustment mechanism may be easily accessible only in a vehicle assembly plant prior to installation of a rear window. Adjustment of the flushness of the deck lid at a later time, should the need arise, is particularly difficult with these types of adjustable hinge assemblies. Some adjustable hinge assemblies may be more costly or complex than is desired. Some of these conventional adjustable hinges may provide adjustment in a direction that is significantly different from normal to the surface of the deck lid, which may complicate the deck lid flushness adjustment process or limit the type of attachment of the hinges to the body structure. And, some adjustable hinge assemblies may require more time and effort on the part of an assembly worker to adjust the hinges than is desirable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a hinge assembly for use in vehicle closures that allows for easy and accurate adjustment of the flushness of the closure relative to adjacent body panels, preferably both during and after assembly of the vehicle.